While various types of chaise lounges have been developed heretofore, one particular kind has found widespread application as lawn, patio and terrace furniture. This type of chaise lounge generally comprises a framework or other structure forming the body-supporting portion of the article, this portion being elongated and provided with wheels at one end. A pair of handles or a similar means can be provided on the opposite end to permit the chaise lounge to be displaced on its wheels from place to place. An adjustable-inclination backrest is provided proximal to the end formed with the handle or handles, this backrest being pivotally mounted on the chassis and being settable into one of a selected group of inclinations vis-a-vis the body-resting area.
The chaise lounge of this type generally has been rather complex because of the large number of elements required to connect the backrest to the chassis or frame of the seating of body-supporting portion. For example, the articulation between the backrest and the frame could involve a plurality of pivots, guide slots in which the pivots could be shifted, one or more links articulated to one another, to the backrest and to the frame, various formations which interfit and cooperate allow the inclination of the backrest to be adjusted, etc.
Not only does this comparatively large number of coupling elements greatly contribute to the long assembly time for such a chaise lounge, but the parts generally are metallic pieces which are exposed for long periods of time to the environment and are subject to rusting or other oxidation processes if they are not periodically maintained or treated.
Because of the numerous coupling elements involved, the chaise lounge may be comparatively large which poses problems during periods of nonuse, e.g. when the chaise lounge must be stacked with other similar units or otherwise stored.